


NO TE EQUIVOQUES CONMIGO

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: facts happen during the episode "October suprise" 15x6 in the elevator after the discussion between Barba and Amaro.





	NO TE EQUIVOQUES CONMIGO

No te equivoques conmigo" said Barba annoyed watching Amaro with challenge.

When their eyes met the detective makes a move that counselor the lawyer puzzled, traps him back to the wall in his arms by pressing with the palm of his hand the button to lock the elevator, the visual contact had never failed, even when Nick rose forward closing the space between their lips. 

The intense kiss full of passion lit them like straw fires, Amaro had both hands behind the nape of Rafael who, still disconcerted, kept his arms outstretched along his hips.

Their tongues were dancing and looking for each other, the kiss was interrupted only to allow both of them to catch their breath, this time it was Rafael who pulled his rival to himself for the tie, then while kissing him he made his hands slide over his body to stop and palpate his ass crushing their bodies both felt how excited the other was, Nick wheezed with pleasure when his hand slid over the swelling of the prosecutor, he had imagined it many times but, it seemed to be even better and could not resist the urge to unbutton his pants, with his warm hand released his erection caressing him throughout its length.   
Rafael closed his eyes by throwing his head slightly backwards with his lips ajar and whispered something incomprehensible in Spanish while with his hips he followed the movements of the other man's hand. 

Totally lost at the time, he didn't even notice that now Nick Amaro, the detective who had always put him to the test, had kneeled in front of him and was about to take his big hard cock in his mouth, as soon as his wet lips touched the chapel and his tongue played with his moaning width too strong than he expected, as soon as he buried him all in the mouth he starts sucking him hard, helping himself with his hand to intensify the pleasure, Rafael enjoyed and with one hand he was looking for something to cling to while the other was intrigued in the black hair of his lover pushing his head deeper and deeper on his cock. 

"Dios mio I never imagined your mouth would be so hot." he growled while with strong thrusts he was practically fucking Amaro's mouth, suddenly they became irregular and pushing him deeper into the throat he came hard moaning satisfied.  
while Nick got up, he restarted the elevator, Barba had just the time to catch his breath and recompose that the doors opened, he went out with the phrase of Nick that echoes in his head "Next time we could better explore the subject in his office counselor".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, it's always translated with an online translator.  
> It's also my first story with two men and I'm not very practical but, I wanted to try, leave a comment on how you find it.


End file.
